Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero/Episodes
1. On a Mission from M78 Summary: 'WINR, a new earth defence force find a alien spaceship heading towards Earth, when they go to destroy it with a stallite lazer, a red orb blocks it and crash to earth. Soon a Alien Baltan attacks the city and Kenichi Kai gets sucked into the crash site of the red sphere, in which he soon merges with a red and silver giant named Ultraman Powered. '''Kaiju: 'Alien Baltan '''2. Attack Kemular From Behind Summary: '''WINR goes to investigate strange sulfur gas that starts to appear on trees in the forest and mysterious dissaperance of cattle in the area. They soon discover that it is the monster Kemular (Kemura) who as they find out attacked China 16 years ago. '''Kaiju: '''Kemular '''3. A Quartet of Creatures Summary: 'While a documentry team goes to film the strange creatures that roam the hills of South America, they soon are attacked by these monsters but, while hiding in a cave discover a mysterious rare creature name Pigmon. Its a race against time for WINR to find them before they are killed by the monsters '''Kaiju: 'Red King (male and female), Chandora, Pigmon '''4. The Dark Past Summary: 'Seismologists in a cave are baffled to find mysterious earthquakes occur in the area, when Kenichi and Theresa go to investigate another earthquake occurs and Kenichi goes missing. He soon wakes up to find that the Sun People are going to use their monster Telesdon to attack the surface. '''Kaiju: 'Telesdon, The Sun People '''5. Monstrous Meltdown Summary: 'A uranium eating monster Gabora appears and stars eating suppiles of uranium from trucks and structures, when WINR gets involve they soon find the growing threat that he is heading towards Havens Nuclear Power Plant, not only that but, he can explode with the force of a nuclear bomb! '''Kaiju: 'Gabora '''6. The Dada Effect Summary: 'A computer virus named Dada, starts killing people who find its computer virus pop up, WINR and a computer company plan to capture it with limited to its success and worse is able to come out of its digital home and grow to a large size. '''Kaiju: 'Dada (A, B, and C) '''7. Devils from the Crypts Summary: 'In a water basin, WINR discovers the capusle hiding a red fire devil monster called Banila, in a cave two college students discover another capusle hiding the blue acid devil monster Aboras, both accidentaly released now go towards the city for a all out battle to the death with innocent citizens caught in between. '''Kaiju: 'Aboras, Banila '''8. A Father's Love Summary: 'One night, a teen girl follows a monster she says is her father in which it turns out that it is and that he caught a space virus while he was stranded in space. WINR goes to investigate but, soon get themselves into goverment operations who plan on using the dads cells to make an army of supermen. '''Kaiju:'Jamila '''9. The Fires Beneath Summary: 'Spontanous brush fires begin and WINR comes to figure out the answer. They soon find out that a high temperature monster Zambolar, inraged by the distruction of his home sets his sights on Seattle. Now the team must stop this monster. '''Kaiju: 'Zambolar '''10. Deadly Starfish Summary: 'Oil refinerys come to notice that much of their oil has gone missing, when WINR go to the bottiom of the sea they discover the monster Pestar, who has a craving for oil. Later that night it rampages at a very important oil refinery which supplies oil to the whole west coast. '''Kaiju: 'Pestar '''11. Dino Might Summary: 'Scientist discover a perfectly perserved fossil of a species called Gomorasaurus. They plan to bring it back to life but, a rain storm does that for him and the monster grows to the towering Gomora. This would soon bring destructive and sad consiqences. '''Kaiju: 'Gomora '''12. Falling Stars Spell Trouble Summary: 'A cocoon similar to Ultramans and the Baltans is discovered with the monster Dorako, who not only kills a Red King II but, with the more malicious goal of killing Ultraman Powered and sending info about him back to a even horrifying monster. '''Kaiju: 'Dorako, Red King II, Zetton '''13. The Final Showdown? 'Summary: '''With Kenichis identity revealed and with WINR's base destroyed by the monster Zetton, now the team figures out a way to not only stop the monster but, also to stop a incoming Baltan ship. '''Kaiju: 'Zetton,Psycho Alien Baltan Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guides